


Four Calling Birds

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: Five Days of Schwarz [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, post Gluhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig still manages to surprise a precognitive. He's just that unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Calling Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crescentium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescentium/gifts).



"Why are we at a jewelry store?" Schuldig eyes all the shiny and expensive trinkets inside, a low whistle escaping from his mouth as he spots diamond rings worth several thousand Euro. "Are we playing the part of lovers again?" Schuldig reaches to wrap an arm around Crawford's, but the American moves away.  
"I'm here for Nagi."  
Schuldig practically chokes. Crawford smirks.  
"He asked me to pick up the wedding rings he ordered the last time he came to visit." Crawford makes his way to the counter. "Don't worry; I'm not here for any ulterior motives."  
Schuldig scoffs. "Well good. For a second there, I thought you took the 'old married couple' metaphor a little too far."

 _Don't drape your coat, your holster shows._ _  
_Schuldig looks down and sees that indeed, his gun holster holding his beautiful Jericho pistol is showing. He doesn't care, however, and makes no move to hide it.  
"I have a license for this," Schuldig says, gesturing to the firearm hanging from his belt. _Don't even think about calling the cops,_ he adds as a Suggestion, and the clerk behind the counter finally stops staring.  
Crawford speaks in rapid, all-business German to the clerk, halting only to add German inflection to the name _Naoe Nagi_ , and though Schuldig is pretending to not listen to anything he's saying, instead looking like he's gazing at the beautiful watches behind plate glass, he can't help but listen anyway. Though Crawford prefers to speak English when they're alone, since it's what he's most comfortable speaking in, his German hasn't wavered one bit, and Schuldig can't help but be just a little turned on.

After all, the only time Crawford speaks German to him is when he's riding him so hard Crawford can barely breathe.

-x-

"What's in the bag?"  
Schuldig stows the opaque plastic bag inside an inside pocket of his jacket. "Shit for myself, as usual."  
Crawford looks at him suspiciously, but says nothing. "You're purposely evading my precognition."  
Schuldig chuckles as he scans the streets for the car park they left the Mercedes in. "Now why would I want to do that?" He shivers, and feels the warmth of his jacket leave him.  
"Don't freeze to death," Crawford says, holding Schuldig's jacket open so he can pull it on properly, as they walk towards the car park. "I told you to dress warmer."  
"Since when do I ever listen to you?" Schuldig teases, but allows Crawford to put the jacket on him.

It sounds like Crawford's endured this argument many times before. "Since you are obligated to do so."  
"In case you missed the memo—" Schuldig adjusts the jacket so he can button it up properly, and the _beep beep_ of their car indicates the car is unlocked. "—Schwarz is over with."  
"Then why are you still here?"  
Against the passenger side door, Schuldig turns and looks Crawford straight in the face.  
"Because you're the only family I have left." Regretting the words the minute they leave his mouth, Schuldig pulls the door open and slips gracefully inside, slamming the door after him.  
 _You've grown soft._ _  
_ _Shut up and get in the car so I can spend more of your money._ _  
_Crawford chuckles and walks around to the right side of the car, pulls open the door just enough so he can slip inside—damn the asshole who parked so close to his precious car—and closes it with enough force to engage the lock.

Crawford starts the car, hears the clutch catch and is about to switch gears when Schuldig's hand covers his on the gear shift.  
"Schuldig—"  
He forgets how fast Schuldig can climb over the console, even with those long legs of his, and Schuldig nearly knocks the breath from him with the force of his kiss.


End file.
